


Our Secret Life

by BadLuckKitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Already in a Loving Healthy Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I may not be doing tags correctly, Library Sex, PWP, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slice of SEX Life, Snippet Stories, no idea where this is going but it's fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckKitty/pseuds/BadLuckKitty
Summary: Inspired by a TL manga, this is a snippet story collection of sexy fun times for Freed and Lucy as they deepen their relationship and try out risky things. Their love will grow, they will discover new ways to spice up their sex life, while trying to keep it hidden from their teammates.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. The Toy, The Mage, and The Library Nook

**Thank you for choosing to read my first work! I hope you like it and if you do please leave a comment and kudos. If you don't like it or can think of things to improve, please remember to be nice with the comments. These are only small lemony snippets of the ongoing Lucy and Freed relationship. I may do flashback scenes but please keep in mind they are already in a relationship at the start of this.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Inspired by Our Secret S &M Life (TL manga on Renta!) I love Freed and Lucy and thought this would be fun to write.**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

"You know she's hot," Bickslow said as he downed the last of his beer. Freed continued to ignore him, in favor of his book, _Ancient Sevenese Runic Lore_. He'd waited months to acquire it and now that it was in his hands, he was more engrossed in it's frail pages than Bickslow's observations.

Freed was sitting in what was a relatively quiet corner, hoping to finish this chapter in peace. The large Seith Mage was making that impossible, as was the shouting of Natsu and Gray. He pursed his thin lips, trying to block out the sounds to concentrate on the tome.

"Yo, Earth Land to Freed," Bickslow repeated, this time with his totems chanting Freed's name. He pressed on, not looking up and turned the page only to have a large hand come down on his book.

To Freed's horror the page ripped and he glared up at the blue haired man who was grinning wildly. "Sorry, my bad."

"Bickslow, what is so important?" he asked his voice dangerously low but still dignified.

"Laxus is doing paperwork, Ever is hanging with Cana and Juvia. So that leaves me with you."

"Can you not find something else to do? Can you not see I was reading that?"

Bickslow shrugged, "yeah I saw, but come on Freed. There's more to life than books." He waved his arm, making a point to highlight all the activity in the guild. Mages were drinking, laughing, conversing, fighting, or staring at the job board in the hopes of something for their skillset.

"I am aware of that. I am also aware of the fact that I waited months for this book. This book chronicles potent, forgotten and for all intents and purposes, dead Runes used by the Scriptiams of DelSolenade. Do you have any idea who that is?"

Bickslow shook his head, "nope and don't care. They dead. Try focusing on living things, like seriously have you seen Lucy today?"

Freed let out a harsh breath through his nose and promptly applied his palm to his face. "Of all the idiotic things. Bickslow, please, this is not a valid reason for ripping my book."

Bickslow laughed, "alright, chill. You go back to dead Runes, maybe I'll keep Lucy company then."

"You go do that," he said as he reclined back into the wooden bench and picked up his book. He watched Bickslow and the totems all made their way towards Lucy, who was sitting by herself at the center of the bar. Freed dipped his hand into his pocket and gently brushed the small object in it. He watched how Lucy tensed for a moment as Bickslow closed in on her.

Her cheeks darkened slightly as she crossed her long pale legs and squirmed a bare fraction of an inch on the padded barstool. Freed watched how she blinked slowly before letting out a deep breath to steady herself. And yes, he could agree with Bickslow, she did look stunning in her short blue and white outfit with her hair up in a loose French twist, showing off the slim column of her neck.

Freed went back to his reading, satisfied for now.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the little device begin to vibrate in her panties. She tried to relax, and block out the sensation against her pearl. Her only hope was that it would only last a few seconds, otherwise she might have a hard time keeping up appearances.

"Hey Cosplayer," Bickslow said and she jumped a little at the sound of his voice, "hey, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"O-oh, hey Bixy," she said desperately trying to not bite her bottom lip.

"Avoiding Natsu and Gray?" he asked as he took the empty barstool next to her.

"No, trying to avoid getting into another fight and either getting my clothes burned or my ass frozen," she replied with a bit of a shaky chuckle. The device was still going and she fidgeted a little in her seat. Lucy could feel a bit of warmth spread from her cheeks to her ears.

She tried to look anywhere but at Bickslow, not wanting her guildmate to see her start to unravel. Lucy took her milkshake in her hands, grateful for the cold and took a long slow sip of the frozen strawberry treat.

_How much longer is this thing going to be on? Oh God, why did I let him talk me into this?_

Lucy and Freed had been dating in secret for several months now. It started as a simple way to pass the time, having someone to talk to in the library and the relationship grew from there. When they started sleeping together, they both began to worry about how their teams would react to them being together.

She didn't want to deal with Evergreen going off about her not being good enough for Freed, or Laxus concerned that Lucy was too weak. Conversely, Freed didn't want to deal with the trio of lovable and well-meaning, but overbearing members of Team Natsu. They made the decision to keep the affair private until they knew where it was headed.

A month ago Freed admitted that he wanted to spice up their lovemaking and Lucy agreed. She'd always wanted to dabble in different kinks, but was never comfortable enough around another man to discuss it. Freed made it easy and they often discussed new scenarios and things to try, both agreeing to terms before exploring. She loved him for that and for a pile of many other reasons that were neither here nor there.

Bickslow ordered a beer and asked Lucy if she wanted another shake, it was enough to break her out of her own thoughts. To her great relief, the little egg stopped vibrating and she could finally go back to relaxing.

"You sure you're okay? Mira spike your shake? You're all pink," Bickslow teased, which made Lucy feel even more embarrassed.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "yeah, I-I," she looked down and quickly closed her book, letting out a puff of air and leaning closer to the Seith Mage, "got to a steamy part of my book," Lucy kept her voice low.

Bickslow let out a laugh as his tongue rolled out of his mouth, showing off his Fairy Tail guild mark. "That explains it, didn't know you read that stuff."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I like a good romance, they usually have awesome characters and fun quick plots. Also, love is a wonderful thing."

Her new drinking companion lightly touched her bare shoulder, "yeah it really is. So, how about we ditch this popsicle stand and you can tell me all about your book?"

Before Lucy could tap dance her way out of answering that, Mira interrupted. "Here you go Bickslow," she said with her trademark smile as she pushed the frosted glass mug towards him.

"Hmmm, thanks Mira, you're the best," he said with a big grin.

"You need anything Lucy… oh hi Freed," said Mira and Lucy looked over her shoulder. Freed was walking by them with his book clutched to his chest, she noticed that he had two fingers splayed against the spine. It was code for her to wait about two minutes then go find him in the library. Least then it wasn't obvious that she was following him.

"Mira, how are you?" he asked, his silky voice sending a shiver down Lucy's spine and he wasn't even talking to her.

"Good, headed for the library? Need a snack or anything?" Mira started wiping the shiny bar top as she took away Lucy's empty glass and added it to the sink.

"Yes and no thank you. Would hate to get food particles in between the pages." Freed continued his slow walk towards the library, not even giving Lucy a second glance and ignoring Bickslow. Lucy wanted to watch him walk away, loving his confident strides and elegance of his gait.

"Okay have fun," she said before turning her attention to Lucy, "did you want another strawberry milkshake?"

Lucy shook her head, her golden bangs getting in her brown eyes and she swiped them back to the side. "No thanks, maybe a glass of wa…" the device turned on again, this time a little stronger than before and Lucy bit her bottom lip in reflex.

Mira looked at her quizzically, tilting her head to the side as Lucy fought for her composure. "Water?" she finally asked and Lucy managed a jerky nod.

Bickslow picked up her book, "damn must be some steamy action in that one. You're all pink again." He thumbed through the bodice-ripper paperback and got off the chair ready to read it aloud.

Lucy jumped down from her stool as his booming voice began to carry, "Andre stepped towards Mari, his body tense and muscles glinting in the firelight. The hard and smooth…"

"Bixy!" Lucy said as she jumped up to grab the book from the very tall mage.

She hadn't noticed that the guild was now in a stunned silence as he continued, "definition of his body had Mari swaying on her feet as her heart was racing. He…"

The vibrator was jostling around her panties as she jumped up and down. Her eyes went wide in realizing that she might knock it loose and then everyone would see her naughty little secret. Lucy held still and kept her legs closed as she bristled, her aura growing dark. "Stop this now or I will kick you so hard, Laxus will feel it."

Bickslow paused and gulped, his hand shaking as he silently handed her the book back. He took several steps away with his hands up defensively. "You got it Cosplayer."

Lucy was relieved and spun around to see a sea of large eyes and people desperately trying to not burst out in a fit of giggles. She huffed and stormed out of the room, letting her anger and embarrassment help her to ignore the little torture device. God she was wet, could feel how damp her panties were with each step and hoping that it wasn't running down her inner thigh.

As she left the main hall and turned towards the library with her book she heard the laughter break free. Lucy pinched her forehead, she hated having to go into "Scary Lucy" mode but damnit, he deserved it.

Lucy pushed open the door to the library and as she walked into the room the door was slammed behind her. She jumped and spun back, seeing Freed standing there, his eyes a lit in desire as he grabbed her by the waist and slanted his lips over hers.

The kiss was hot and frantic, Lucy felt as if she was being devoured and his tongue speared into her mouth to fence against hers. She felt as if she might melt against him, the sex toy still humming between her legs.

Freed pulled back and took her hand, leading her down a row of books, his finger tracing runes along the way. Lucy could feel the magic begin to take hold before he cornered her, inside one of the small padded reading nooks in the library.

"You were delicious out there, I need you now," he said as he pulled his belt off and raced his fingers down his red coat.

"P-please Freed, turn it off," Lucy begged as her legs fell limp and parted. Her breathing was labored as she could barely suppress the orgasm any longer. The look of pure need and hunger coming from the usually composed gentleman had done more to her body than the clit stimulation.

"Not yet, come for me Lucy," he said as he ran his long elegant fingers up her thigh. Fingers that could be delicate with old pages or rough against her skin, a mixture like the Rune mage himself.

Lucy's head rolled back as her eyes wrenched shut and she let out a long wanton moan. Her body trembled as she pulsed her hips, making the device move against her clit and drag out the sensations coursing through her. As she shivered and broke apart, her mind cloudy as the adrenaline spiked in her delayed orgasm.

Freed pulled down her panties, leaving them to get caught on one boot, as they still buzzed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply as he sheathed himself fully in her in one fast and hard movement. Lucy let out a silent scream around his lips at the large intrusion, feeling her struggle to take him, no matter how wet she was.

"Ngh, so tight, so wet. I love your pussy," he whispered. Freed had a penchant to forget his social etiquette when he was inside of her and would whisper vulgar things to her. Lucy adored him.

His pelvis was flush against hers, one hand in her hair and the other one coming under her shirt to pinch and tweek her nipple. "I can still feel you spasm around my cock," he hummed in approval as he kissed her again and shifted his hips back. Lucy could feel every bit of him inside of her sensitive channel, especially when he hit her hidden spot.

He was almost fully out before he slammed back into her, the impact knocking Lucy's head almost into the cream wall behind her, had it not been for Freed's hand protecting her. Freed started with long and harsh thrusts as Lucy fisted his white silk shirt as if she was holding on for dear life. His teal eye locked to her half lidded ones, his bangs wafted back and forth in tune to his pace, hiding the one that she knew had shifted colors.

His darkness came out when he was angry or excited, though he was embarrassed by it, Lucy was enthralled that she did that to him. Could cause that kind of change in her lover.

"So devious of us, imagine if someone came in? Our little secret, exposed. Who…" he moaned as he moved his hand from her breast and hooked it under one of her legs, hitching it up higher to hit her deeper. "Would be watching? Levy?"

"Fr-freed," she mewled as he kept his pace, his cock hitting her just right and making her dizzy as another orgasm built.

"Not yet," he said, "imagine Levy watching us. Think she'd lift her y-yellow skirts and finger herself to your pleasure?"

Lucy was incoherent, her mind creating the mental image Freed had constructed. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of her lover as his pace sped up and long strokes became short strong ones.

"You can, you just tightened around me. Do you like that, someone getting off to me fucking you?" Freed whispered as his fingers dug into her skin and he pulled her hair a little, forcing Lucy to look at him. "There's that face, look at you, going to orgasm already?"

"Yes, oh God," she let out as her back arched and she felt the initial stirrings of her release.

Freed nuzzled the side of her neck as he kept slamming into her, Lucy was at best forming fragments of sounds, trying to not scream too loudly at the erotic moment. His soundproofing Runes were good but even they had a limit, as Lucy once found out when she received a very nasty letter from one of her neighbors.

She let go of his shirt and clamped her shaky hands over her mouth to muffle her cries as her orgasm hit her again. This time it was intense, having her see flashes of light behind her eyelids. Her body jerked to the response making her move her hips against Freed, milking his cock with reckless abandonment.

He continued his relentless pace, not giving Lucy a second to recover. Her body was too sensitive to keep going and she felt like a boneless mess, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Freed slammed into her one last time as he moaned against her heated skin. Slowly he pulsed in time to the spurts of his release. He was shaking a bit, and Lucy could feel that his shirt was damp from his movements.

"Hmmm, Lucy that," he said before he kissed her lightly, his dick still buried in her, "I love you."

Lucy smiled, "love you too. Freed…"

He gave her a drowsy smile, "yes."

"Now what do we do, someone is going to catch us."

He gave her a sly smile, "the chapter I was reading today." Freed whispered something in a language Lucy did not recognize before he tapped the wall he wrote the runes on. The letters pulled off the wall and glowed a bright blue before they wrapped around the two of them. Lucy held on tight and tried to not scream as they fell through the floor.

It lasted six seconds and suddenly they were in Freed's bed. Lucy looked around and smiled at her thoughtful boyfriend. She caught the devious glint in his teal eye and swallowed. Now that he had a pile of new Runes and spells, Lucy knew he was already planning the next little sexcapade.


	2. The Maid Outfit - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend to themselves? The stars have aligned to give our happy couple a chance to enjoy a few days together. Lucy was expecting to have a relaxing weekend. Freed had other plans, that started with a slightly messy home and giving Lucy a maid outfit.

I'm sorry, this one is kind of short and no smut, but hopefully you'll forgive me. I liked where this left off and don't worry I'll finish this bit of fun, soon. Please comment and kudo. I am really amazed at how many kudos I have so far. THANK YOU for taking a chance on a newbie!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

“ _Finally, a weekend together_ ”, Lucy thought as she walked towards Freed’s small home. He lived on the outskirts of Magnolia in a quiet neighborhood. His home was a nice little sanctuary, tucked near the forest’s edge, surrounded by tall maple trees. 

It was a rare event for both of them. Laxus and Erza were away with Gramps handling some goodwill building with the Magic Council. Gray was visiting Lyon at Mermaid Heel, Natsu went fishing with Happy, and Evergreen and Bickslow were on a mission together. That left a rare opportunity for three days and two nights of quiet time for Freed and Lucy.

Earlier this week she almost had a close call when Laxus asked her if she’d been spending time with Freed recently. Lucy stammered and almost tripped over herself when Freed came to her rescue and said that she stopped by to return a book and they had tea. Which was mostly true, since he didn’t bother to talk about the wicked afternoon sex they had after tea time. Laxus didn’t question it much further, but Lucy started to wonder if he suspected something.

Out of any of the dragon slayers, she kind of expected Laxus to be the most adult and not bother to press the issue or make a big deal out of it. So, if he knew, he’d keep his big mouth shut. Gajeel probably wouldn’t care either way, he tended to stay out of other people’s lives unless it affected him. The issue was really Natsu, her best friend could go a little overboard and his lovable but slightly childish nature would have him threatening Freed and then blabbing to everyone. 

Lucy sighed; she didn’t want to think about this. She just wanted a nice weekend of lounging around Freed’s home and enjoying time with her boyfriend. As she came up the light cobblestone walkway, she saw Freed sitting on the porch with a book in his hand. He was dressed down in a pair of khaki pants and a deep red shirt with the top two buttons undone.

He looked up at her and smiled before setting the book down on the wicker table. “Ready for our weekend?” Lucy ran up the white stairs of his porch and rushed into his arms. Freed gave her a light kiss.

“Yes, can you believe it. A whole weekend to ourselves!” She was giddy and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Freed chuckled, “I guess the stars have aligned in our favor.” He let go of her and picked up his book before inviting her inside. 

Lucy took off her shoes at the entrance way and set her backpack down on the small bench. She looked around the large living room, noticing that it was a bit of a mess. Blanket haphazardly left on the couch, papers and books all over the glass coffee table and making a trail to the old-fashioned roll-top desk nestled between two built in bookcases.

“Sorry, Lucy, I was up all night doing some research.”

She smiled, “it’s no problem. Besides when I clean my place, it’s just me cleaning my place but when I clean your place, it’s me doing something to help you.”

Freed smiled and kissed her cheek, “I do have something for you.”

Lucy arched a slim brow, “I love presents.”

He took her hand and led her down the hallway towards his bedroom. On the disheveled cream bed was a large pink bag with a red ribbon on it. Lucy tilted her head as he grabbed the bag and grinned, a bit of deviousness coming out in his features. 

Freed held out the bag, “go on, open it.”

Lucy pulled on the red ribbon and then reached inside of it. She pulled out one of those naughty maid outfits and noticed a pair of heels and lingerie still sitting in the bottom of the bag. “Freed,” she swallowed, noticing that was much shorter than her usual skirts and looked to be a size too small.

“I saw this and couldn’t help myself,” he stuck out his bottom lip, his teal eye going wide, “please.”

“It’s embarrassing,” she tried to protest but he stood there giving her his best puppy face and she was feeling her own resolve crumble down into nothing.

“It’s just for me, how can you be embarrassed? I’ve seen all of you.”

Lucy flushed, “b-but not in something like this.”

“Please,” he begged. Freed was laying it on thick and as his lip trembled a little and he made a small whining sound, Lucy felt all hope of saying no abandon her for the hills.

“Okay,” she said after a minute.

“I love you,” Freed said with a massive grin on his handsome face before he kissed her cheek.

“Love you too,” Lucy giggled before she shooed him out of the room.

“Don’t forget the shoes,” he called back, his voice a little singsong in his delight.

Lucy shut the door and eyed the outfit, if anything it looked very well made. Not one of those cheap cosplay ones. She bet he spent a decent amount of Jewel on this, which would be a perfectly Freed kind of thing to do. 

They talked about doing some role-play and some fun costuming, guess this was the weekend to try it. As Lucy started to get changed, and evaluate her life decisions, she began to wonder what else Freed had in mind.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He left his place a mess on purpose, it was sneaky and devious but gave him a good segway into giving Lucy the maid outfit. They discussed some role-play, so when he saw it in a costume shop, Freed knew he had to see Lucy in it.

Freed enjoyed the fact that Lucy was willing to try things with him. He’d never had someone who was experimental before and her creativity only fueled his. Though if she was adamantly opposed to the idea, he would have put the outfit away and not bothered her. At his heart he was still a gentleman.

He was amidst organizing some of the papers on his desk, when Lucy let out a small cough. He looked over at her and dropped all the papers, they scattered all over his desk and he ignored them.

She was a dream come true, the black and white satin outfit molding to her curves. The skirt showed off the white ruffles of the tulle petticoat under it, skimming the tops of her thigh high white stockings with red ribbons laced through the upper edge. Her breasts were threatening to spill out of the deep scoop neck, the lace accent slightly folding over from where he breasts almost spilled over. Lucy’s cheeks were flushed as she stood there meekly.

“I am at a loss for words,” he managed, after realizing that his mouth was wide open, and he had been gaping at her.

“It’s s-so tight,” she managed, a little breathless. 

He nodded, “it was the only size they had.” Freed stepped closer to her and gently ran his finger tip over her breasts, loving her soft skin. 

Lucy looked up at him with her large brown eyes and Freed gave her another kiss. This one was to express his appreciation for her at least trying this. Though as he tasted her little bit of vanilla and honey flavored lips, he realized that outfit was not going to last long. He pulled back, trying to gather his wits before things got too heated too soon. He at least wanted a little of the role-playing.

“What do I do?” she asked.

“Hmmm, well first you should call me Master.”

Her eyes went wide, “excuse me?” She sounded slightly offended by the idea and Freed pursed his lips.

“For the sake of role-playing. You know I’d never demean you like that.”

“Oh,” she let out a nervous chuckle, “right.” Lucy cleared her throat, “what would you like me to do M-Master?”

Freed beamed at her, thoroughly enchanted by how that sounded coming from her full lips with just a hint of innocence behind it. “Well, how about you clean up the room?”

“Okay,” she said as she walked slowly towards the mess on the glass coffee table. He noticed her wobble a little as the stiletto caught on the plush white area rug under the table.

“Lucy are the shoes too tight?” he asked.

“A little, and I’m not used to a heel this high or thin.” She dropped to her knees and bent over to grab some of the papers under the table. Freed smiled as he caught a glimpse of her black lace panties.

He walked around her and took a seat on the worn brown leather couch, “if it helps, you can take them off. I don’t want you to hurt yourself walking in them.”

Lucy finished gathering the papers and crawled backwards from the table, clearing the area without hitting her head. She smiled at him, a bit of relief coming across her features, “thank you, Master.”

Freed was a love-sick idiot around her, and it showed when his insides started to turn to jelly at the sound of the words, “Master.” He sighed as he watched her move around the room, without shoes, and tidy things up. Just the way she moved was beautiful and every time she bent over to pick up something, he thought his heart was going to stop. 

The blush on her cheeks started to fade when she was almost finished properly putting the books back in alphabetical order, by subject. Freed had fun selecting a few extra books for this that he knew would have her bending over or reaching over her head. He appreciated this show immensely, having to adjust his pants to accommodate for his slowly waking erection.

When she finished organizing the mess, she looked over at him, “I need to do some dusting, do you want some tea while I’m in the kitchen, Master?”

“Skip the dusting, for now. I have a surprise for you in the fridge, please bring it and tea out with you,” he said. 

“Yes, Master,” she said, her voice a little squeak at the end. Freed could till she was still a little embarrassed, walking around in such a racy little outfit.

He smiled as he looked over the now organized living room, Lucy took half the time to complete this task than he would have. She was always so efficient and her domestic skills, had made her a Goddess in his eyes. Freed looked out the large bay window and his mouth fell open and eyes wide as he saw Bickslow with his totems and Evergreen walking up the path.

He scrambled to the walkway, picking up her shoes and backpack before running towards the kitchen. “Lucy, full stop,” he tried to not shout.

She almost dropped the white and floral print teacup in her hand as she jumped at the sound of his voice. Lucy spun around as Freed handed her, her things, “quick, hide in my bedroom. Bickslow and Evergreen are here.” 

The doorbell rang before the loud pounding. Lucy almost turned a stark white, as she ran for his room, shutting the door behind her. Freed put away one of the teacups, trying to not make it obvious that he had company.

“Coming!” He shouted as the doorbell rang again. Freed dashed from his mixed light and dark toned kitchen to the front door as the banging started. “Bickslow, stop trying to bust down my door,” he said before he turned the brushed silver knob.

As he opened the door, he saw his teammates standing there both with very unhappy looks on their faces. “Oh dear,” he whispered as he stepped to the side and let them in.


End file.
